Hauseskapaden
by Dea Draconis
Summary: Da Slytherin ihn nicht mehr in seinen Zielen unterstützten kann, beschließt Draco Malfoy das Haus zu wechseln. Begleiten wir ihn also auf seiner Reise in eine Welt voller Wiesels, roter flauschiger Dinge und.. Potter? HD Slash Limettchen!


Titel: Hauseskapaden 1/1

Autor: Dea Draconis

Pairing:Harry/Draco

Homepage: Mein LJ; Animexx.de; Fanfiktion.de

Warnungen: Kompletter Blödsinn, Überhaupt keine Logik, Ein wenig Lime xD

Rating: Ich denke mit einem 15+ sind wir ganz gut dran.X3

Disclaimer: #heute keine Lust hat also bloß Schilder hoch heb wo draufsteht: JKR gehören all die Sachen mit denen wir Autoren Unsinn machen.#

Inhalt: Da Slytherin ihn nicht mehr in seinen Zielen unterstützten kann, beschließt Draco Malfoy das Haus zu wechseln. Begleiten wir ihn auf seiner Reise in eine Welt voller Wiesels, roter flauschiger Dinge, Mädels mit Nasenbluten und Potter.  
...  
Moment. Potter!

Kommentar: Okay, ich habe es wieder getan! Ich habe wieder rein aus einer Inspiration heraus angefangen zu schreiben #eep#. Also wissen die, die meine Stories inzwischen ein bisschen kennen, schon ungefähr was auf sie zukommt. Alle anderen will ich nur sagen, dass sie diese Story bitte nicht allzu ernst nehmen sollten und gewiss nicht nach irgendwelcher Logik oder Sinn durchsuchen sollten.

Dieser kleine Plotbunny hier hat mich einfach so überfallen und wie immer hatte ich eigentlich überhaupt keinen Plot als ich anfing zu schreiben! Was dabei jedoch heraus gekommen ist dürft ihr euch jetzt zu genüge führen (wenn ihr das wirklich wollt!xD). Ich hafte nicht für bleibende Schäden oder Ähnliches!

Und ich will die Gelegenheit ergreifen und diese Story hier meinem Darling Dear Girl Sanna widmen, denn sie hat die Story als Erste gelesen und wie Seamus mal so schön sagte: sie rockt mein Leben einfach! #g#  
Dear, to me you are one of the most precious people walking on this damn planet and as I told you, slowly but surely I can't express how much you mean to me anymore...  
And you know: "It's a Bird! No, it's a Bee! No, it's a Supersannasabi!"#snickers and cuddles to pieces# Daisuki!

Hauseskapaden

"Pansy", sagte Draco Malfoy eines Morgens als er sich beim Frühstück neben sie auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, "Pansy", sagte er und begutachtete seine Fingernägel, "ich habe keine Lust mehr."

Ein theatralisch-dramatisches Seufzen fiel von seinen sanft geschwungenen Lippen und er legte seine sauber gepflegte Hand in den Schoß.

Seine Klassenkameradin schaute von ihrem Frühstück - Milchreis mit Orangen und Zimt und Zucker - auf und blickte ihn verwirrt an, ihr Löffel klapperte unruhig gegen die Schüssel.

"Auf was hast du keine Lust mehr, Draco?" fragte sie ihn, wenn auch mit einer gewissen Vorsicht in der Stimme.

"Ich habe keine Lust mehr für alle immer den gemeinen Bösewicht zu spielen, der irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke steht und vor sich hergackert während er einen weiteren durchtriebenen Plan schmiedet, der im Endeffekt wieder schief läuft nur damit diese kleinen, rotznäsigen Gryffindor den Tag retten können. Mein Image hält das nicht mehr stand. Inzwischen laufen sogar schon Hufflepuff Erstklässler heulend vor mir weg."

Wieder setzte er ein tiefes und melodramatisches Seufzen nach um seine Worte zu betonen und goss sich mit einer übertriebenen Geste heiß dampfenden Tee in seine Tasse.

"Ich will Ruhm, ich will Erfolg, ich will Macht! Aber anscheinend kann ich all dies nicht auf dieser Seite der Großen Halle erlangen!" meinte er, wieder von einem Seufzen begleitet, und Pansy beschlich ein eiskalter Verdacht.

"Du willst doch nicht..." fing sie an, wagte es aber nicht den Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

"Doch", meinte Draco und setzte einen heroischen Blick auf, "ich werde das Haus wechseln!"

Es folgte ein dumpfer Laut.

* * *

"Ah, Schulleiter, genau Sie habe ich gesucht!" meinte Draco hochnäsig und strich sich elegant eine seiner weißgoldenen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, so dass ein paar Ravenclaw Mädchen, die in der Nähe standen und sich unterhalten hatten allesamt in Ohnmacht fielen. Der Malfoyerbe schritt hoheitsvoll auf Albus Dumbledore zu, welcher sich gerade auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey befand, um eine gemütliche Tasse Tee mit ihr zu trinken. 

Der weise alte Zauberer drehte sich um und blickte den Slytherin fragend an, ein kleines Schmunzeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte er und musterte Draco von hinter seinen Halbmondgläsern. Die blauen Augen funkelten verschmitzt.

"Ich will sie darüber informieren, dass ich das Haus wechseln werde." gab der Slytherin erhaben von sich in dem berühmten "_Ich werde es tun und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern_" Malfoyton.

"Soso" erwiderte der Schulleiter nur und strich sich mit seiner faltigen Hand über den silbernen Bart, "und wie kommen sie zu dieser schwerwiegenden Entscheidung?"

Dumbledores ergraute Augenbraue begab sich in die Höhe und er schaute seinen Schüler nochmals eindringlich an.

"Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Slytherin mich nicht mehr in meinen Zielen und Plänen unterstützen kann, und habe daher entschieden, dass es das Beste für meine persönliche Entwicklung ist, wenn ich meinen Horizont erweitere." schloss Draco dramatisch.

Er schaute etwas säuerlich drein als seine ganze Dramatik jedoch an einem Zitronendrops, den sich Dumbledore gerade knisternd auswickelte, verloren zu gehen schien.

Na ja, man konnte es ihm auch fast nicht übel nehmen. Mit dem Alter kam die Senilität.

"Und in welches Haus haben Sie vorgehabt zu wechseln?" fragte der Schulleiter und schaute amüsiert auf als Professor Flitwick aufgeregt seine Schülerinnen mit einem "_Enervate_" wieder zum Leben erweckte.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Ronald Weasley hatte einen schlechten Tag. Nein, Ronald Weasley hatte den Schlechtesten Tag seit sein Großonkel Philius ihn als kleines Kind aus Versehen in den Ofen gesteckt hatte, weil er ihn durch seine Fastblindheit mit der Katze verwechselt hatte und über ihn gestolpert war und selbst als Ron geschrien und geheult und gestrampelt hatte, hatte er ihn nicht mehr heraus geholt. Großonkel Philius war nämlich auch noch stocktaub. 

"Nein!" sagte er entschlossen und sah Harry mit einem _Düsterer-Als-Unter-Snapes-Roben_ Blick an.

Malfoy, _Malfoy_ stand neben seinem besten Kumpel - so hätte er ihn bis vor zwei Minuten zumindest noch bezeichnet bis Harry ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Malfoy (Malfoy!) ab jetzt zu ihrem Haus gehören würde und er sich als Schülersprecher um ihn kümmern müsste - und schaute sich mehr oder weniger interessiert um.

"Aber-" versuchte sein Freund zu Wort zu kommen, stieß dabei jedoch bei seinem rothaarigen Freund auf mehr als taube Ohren. Lag wohl in der Familie.

"Nein Harry! Nein!" knurrte er wieder und erwiderte den Welpenblick seines Freundes mit "Tausend Spitzen Eispickeln".

"Euer Gemeinschaftsraum ist viel zu... flauschig." meinte Malfoy und schaute sich wieder auf die Fingernägel - Junge was war mit diesem Kerl! - und zupfte dann etwas irritiert an der goldroten Krawatte.

"Aber Dumbledore hat gemeint, wir sollen uns um ihn kümmern." gab Harry zurück und schaute seinen Kameraden verzweifelt an.

"Falsch, Dumbledore hat _dir_ gesagt, _du_ sollst dich um ihn kümmern!" antwortete Ron patzig und schaute misstrauisch zu als Malfoy sich zu bewegen begann und Parvati Patil charmant zuzwinkerte.

Ron knurrte.

Parvati bekam Nasenbluten.

* * *

"Potter!" 

Harry grummelte "Nein, nicht noch ein Eis, danke..." und drehte sich um.

"Potter!" zischte es wieder und der Schwarzhaarige zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, bummelte unwillig.

"Hey, Potter!" Mit einem Male wurde ihm die Bettdecke entrissen und Kälte stürzte sich auf Harrys nackte Beine.

"Argh! Wasis!" zischte er aggressiv zurück und versuchte aus den verschwommenen Formen vor seinem Gesicht jemanden zu identifizieren.

"Mein Bett ist zu kalt! Warum haben die Hauselfen es nicht vorher aufgewärmt!" meinte die schnarrende Stimme und das Objekt vor ihm schien die Arme zu überkreuzen, soweit Harry es ausmachen konnte.

Ah. Malfoy. Wer sonst würde es wagen ihn um diese Zeit, in _diesem_ Traum, wo er eben diesen Jungen... ehr, wo war er stehen geblieben?

"Wahrscheinlich wissnsie nochnich dassu hierbis.." murmelte er schlaftrunken und grabschte nach seiner Bettdecke, "gudenachd..."

"Potter! Ich verlange dass wir sofort das Bett tauschen!" befahl Malfoys arrogante Stimme und abermals wurde Harry die Decke entzogen.

"Hast du sie noch alle!" Fauchte Harry zurück. Er war sehr daran versucht Malfoys kleines purblütiges Hinterteil nach Afrika zu hexen.

"Du bist Schülersprecher, du musst mit mir tauschen! Sonst gehe ich morgen zu Snape und beschwere mich, dass du mich auf dem Boden hast schlafen lassen!"

"Du bist nicht mehr in Slytherin, Malfoy! Und McGonagall wird es gar nicht recht sein, wenn du gleich an deinem ersten Tag Ärger machst."

"Verdammt." Fluchte Malfoy.

"Und jetzt verschwinde und lass mich weiterschlafen!" Damit drehte sich Harry um, kniff die Augen zu und versuchte so zu tun als wäre alles ein höllisch schlechter Traum und er würde am nächsten Morgen aufwachen und Schäfchen und Rosa Wölkchen würden wieder durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweben.

Er hörte Schritte und dann...

"Aargh! Was zum Teufel tust du da!" kreischte der Gryffindor entsetzt, als er plötzlich jemanden neben sich im Bett spürte.

"Mir das warme Bett gönnen, das mir auch zusteht!" kam die hochmütige Stimme und dann war Harrys gesamte Bettdecke abermals verschwunden. Nun war er wieder der fröstelnden Winterkälte des Schlosses schutzlos ausgeliefert.

"Malfoy, verdammt noch mal. Das ist MEIN Bett!" zeterte der Junge sauer los und drehte sich um.

"Du kannst meines haben, ich erlaube es dir." erwiderte Malfoy gnädig und mummelte sich dann tiefer in _Harrys _Bettdecke auf _Harrys_ Bett ein und dann wagte es der Schnösel auch noch vor Harrys Augen _einzuschlafen!_

Immer noch wütend starrte er den Ex-Slytherin-Nun-Gryffindor, an und versuchte ihn mit purer Willenskraft dazu zubringen, tausend grausame Tode zu sterben und somit Harry wieder sein Bett zu überlassen.

Doch dann, während dieses eindringlichen, mentalen Psychomordes, spürte er wie eine schlanke, elegante Hand sich um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn an sich drängte. Eine wohlige Wärme und ein Geruch von frischem Gewitterregen und bittersüßen Pomelos umschlangen ihn.

Harry schlief diese Nacht auf der Couch.

* * *

"Ah." Mit einem gemütlichen Räkeln lief Draco Malfoy am nächsten Morgen an Harry vorbei zum Frühstück und sagte zu niemandem im Besonderen: "Hab ich gut geschlafen." 

Harry verengte die Augen mit einem mörderischen Blitzen bis er fast nichts mehr sah und fast gegen einen Pfeiler gelaufen wäre, der unmittelbar vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Er ließ einen Schwall Flüche auf den vor ihm stolzierenden, verwöhnten kleinen... Gryffindor los.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er nicht zu sehr Malfoys Hintern zu begutachten, der sich mysteriöser Weise durch die weiten Roben wunderbar abzeichnete.

Harry schaute noch düsterer drein als zuvor und wäre fast gegen einen Hufflepuff gelaufen, hätte Hermione ihn nicht im letzten Moment zurückgerissen.

Kleiner Bastard.

* * *

Der gesamte Gryffindortisch schaute seinen neuen, unwillkommenen Hausgenossen mit misstrauischen Blicken und Argwohn an, als sich dieser mit einem eleganten Wehen seines Umhangs (ein paar Mädchen seufzten verdächtig träumerisch) auf einen Platz mitten am Tisch setzte. 

"Ehm" meinte Dean Thomas und schaute seinen frisch platzierten Nebensitzer kritisch an, "das ist Harrys Platz."

Draco widmete ihm einen herablassenden Blick und goss sich Tee ein.

"Das _war_ Potters Platz." erwiderte er.

Ein bisschen weiter weg platzte Ron schier der Kragen.

"Harry! Siehst du das, Harry! Dieses kleine, eingebildete, versnobte Frettchen nimmt dir einfach deinen Platz weg! Und das noch als Slytherin! Harry, bitte sag mir, dass du ihn dafür hext!"

Hermiones strenger Blick rief ihn zur Ordnung.

"Dann wenigstens ein paar Punkte abziehst! Zieh ihm Punkte ab! Du bist Schülersprecher!" jammerte er als Hermione ihn abermals unterbrach.

"Du weißt schon, dass er dann Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen müsste?" bemerkte das Mädchen spitz und der Rothaarige began Malfoy und seine Existenz und den Tag an dem er geboren wurde und noch tausend andere Sachen die Hermione rot anlaufen und empört "Ron!" riefen ließen, zu verfluchen.

Er stattdessen schaute seinen Freund an, der den ehemaligen Slytherin gerade dabei beobachtete wie er sich - nicht ganz unversehen, so wie es schien - Honig über die Hand tröpfeln ließ und diesen nun entfernte.

Mit seinem Mund.

Eine Reihe lang verloren Gryffindormädchen das Bewusstsein und Ginny suchte hektisch nach einem Taschentuch. Harry sah aus als würde er Malfoy jeden Moment in Grund und Boden hexen... oder ihn in Grund und Boden...

Ron wurde grün im Gesicht.

* * *

"Ich will Quidditch spielen!" verkündete Malfoy nach dem Unterricht im Gemeinschaftsraum und fixierte Harry mit seinem durchdringenden "_Ich will, dass du tust was ich willl_" Malfoyblick. 

"Dann hol dir deinen Besen und spiel!" stöhnte der Gryffindor entnervt und widmete sich wieder "_100 Wege um die Ungelösten Sexuellen Spannungen Zwischen Dir und Deinem Feind zu lösen._"

"Potter!" seufzte Draco und verdrehte die Augen als würde er mit einem 5-Jährigen reden, "ich will Quidditch in der Mannschaft fliegen!"

Das erbrachte ihm Harrys gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Was?" entfuhr es diesem irritiert und er schlug seine Lektüre zu.

"Ich bin jetzt ein Gryffindork und da ich im Moment keine Hausmannschaft mehr habe, wäre es eine geradezu empörende Verschwendung meines wertvollen Talentes, wenn ich deswegen nicht mehr fliegen würde!" gab Malfoy vollkommen überzeugt von sich und strich sich einen Fussel vom Umhang.

"Aber wir brauchen keinen Spieler mehr." erwiderte Harry und fing an sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen.

"Deswegen will ich ja auch Sucher sein."

Harry schaute ihn scharf an.

"Aber ich bin Sucher!" meinte er energisch und versuchte nicht der weichen Kante von Malfoys Hals bis in sein weißes Hemd zu folgen.

"Ja, und du hast deinem Haus immer Ehre gemacht bla bla, aber mal ehrlich Potter, ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass du den Posten für andere, vielversprechendere Talente freigibst. Ich wäre sogar bereit, die Position mit dir zu teilen, so dass du dich nicht ganz vernachlässigst vorkommst." antwortete Malfoy ernst und verschränkte die Arme in perfektionierter Malfoyfashion.

Harry warf ihm den Mörderblick mit der "Brennkraft von Tausend Heißen Sonnen" (© by W. Shakespeare) zu, erhob sich und stampfte wortlos die Treppe hoch in den Schlafsaal.

"Tz!" machte Draco und warf den Kopf elegant in den Nacken, "dabei war ich sogar bereit mit ihm zu teilen!"

Und damit drehte er sich um und setzte sich zu ein paar Fünftklässlerinnen und erzählte ihnen von seinem traumatisierendem Erlebnis mit Professor Snape, einem Duschhandtuch und ein paar wild gewordenen Hauselfen.

* * *

Harry schmiss sich auf sein Bett und beschloss, in der Stufe Nummer 10 auf der Teenager Angstskala™ zu versinken. 

Malfoy brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept, überall tauchte diese arrogante Schlange in seinem Kopf und in seinem Leben auf, egal ob am Frühstück, während dem Unterricht, unter seiner morgendlichen Dusche und-

"Aaargh!"

Ein paar Kissen flogen durch den Schlafsaal und knallten gegen die Wand.

Harry presste sein Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen und beschimpfte dieses mit ein paar äußerst unschönen Worten, die wir leider wegen Gefährdung Minderjähriger nicht synchronisierten durften.

Plötzlich hielt der Junge in seiner Schmipftirade inne und schnupperte ein wenig. Eine Augenbraue fing an zu zucken. Er schnupperte wieder. Und noch ein wenig. Und noch ein wenig mehr. Sein Herzschlag fing an zu stolpern und zu schwanken. Es roch gut.

Seine Augen wollten schon fast zuflattern als er innehielt und "Die Ultimative Erleuchtung" über seine Gesichtszüge huschte. Einen Moment lang weiteten sich die grünen Pupillen und der Junge nahm das Kissen, umarmte es fast schon liebevoll, presste seine Nase in den Stoff und atmete dann einmal tief ein, bevor es ebenfalls gegen die nächste Wand knallte.

"Fahr zur Hölle Malfoy!" brüllte er frustriert in den leeren Schlafsaal hinein und sprengte dann die Teenager Angstskala™.

* * *

Als der Mond über Hogwarts und besonders dem Gryffindorturm aufging, fand sich Harry abermals ohne Schlaf.Die grünen Augen starrten ratlos Löcher in die Decke und zum, wie es schien, hundertfünfzigsten Male drehte er sich in seinem Bett um. Um ihn herum konnte er nur gleichmäßiges Atmen und Schnarchen hören und er legte sich einen Arm über die Augen, während sich ein kleines Seufzen durch seine Lippen schlich. 

"Potter?" zischte eine lautlose Stimme und Harry schloss die Augen und beschloss so zu tun, als hätte er es nicht gehört.

"Potter! Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, also tu nicht so, als hättest du grade beschlossen so zu tun, als hättest du es nicht gehört!"

Harry steckte sich den Kopf unter das Kissen und fing an, leise "Lalelu" zu singen.

Zumindest bis ihm das Kissen weggerissen wurde und er zur Entscheidung kam, seinen Gryffindorstolz Gryffindorstolz sein zu lassen und morgen Dumbledore anzuflehen, Malfoy wieder in sein Haus zu versetzten.

"Was willst du jetzt schon wieder Malfoy! Bist du mir den ganzen Tag lang nicht schon genug auf den Wecker gegangen!" knurrte er mit Grabesstimme und weigerte sich, den Blonden anzusehen, "Außerdem haben die Hauselfen dein Bett bestimmt kuschelig warm aufgewärmt, oder soll ich dir jetzt etwa noch ein Gutenachtlied vorsingen?"

"Hör auf, sarkastisch sein zu wollen Potter. Du bist es nicht!" schnarrte Malfoy trocken zurück und kräuselte seine Lippen.

"Was willst du dann?" Harry drehte sich nur um, so dass er diesem eingebildeten Aristokrat seinen besten Killerblick verpassen konnte.

Aber definitiv nicht um zu sehen, wie verführerisch Malfoys schwarzer Seidenpyjama seine mondlichtblasse Haut umschmeichelte. Oder wie die eine Hälfte seines Kragens ihm fast von der Schulter rutschte und Harry praktisch zusäuselte, ihn von Malfoys Körper zu befreien. Oder wie das platinblonde Haar ihm in seidigen Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel und die silberblauen Augen darunter intensiv funkelten.

Nicht, dass Harry das alles überhaupt sehen sollte, so ganz ohne Brille.

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur prüfen, ob du noch wach bist. Und wenn nicht, wollte ich dir eine Hand in warmes Wasser halten."

"Wolltest du nicht!" patzte der Gryffindor zurück und sah, wie sich die Lippen des anderen Jungen zu einem herausfordernden Grinsen verzogen.

"Nein, wollte ich nicht" Er legte den Kopf schief, "aber es wäre sicherlich amüsant."

"Jah, wahnsinnig amüsant." erwiderte Harry trocken und hasste, dass ihn sein Körper mal wieder durch unkontrolliertes Herzrasen verriet.

Zu seiner vollkommen Überraschung ließ sich der Blonde auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte Harry an. Harry schluckte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur etwas fragen." meinte Malfoy ernst und Harrys Bauch tat einen Salto Suizidale.

"Ja?" fragte er, schluckte und wollte seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlagen, als er bemerkte, dass er einen Ton drauf hatte, als würde Malfoy ihm gleich einen Heiratsantrag machen.

"Findest du..." Der Blonde ließ den Satz unvollendet und dann fiel Harry auf, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt.

"Ja?"

"Du musst ehrlich sein Potter! Ich kill dich, wenn nicht." Die grauen Augen schauten ihn eindringlich an.

Harry nickte und wagte nicht zu hoffen...

"Es bleibt aber unter uns, verstanden?" Malfoy schaute ihn noch intensiver an.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen und nickte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig wie ein Karnickel unter Psychose. Armer Viecher.

"Ganz unter uns."

"Du wirst keinem was erzählen!"

"Keinem."

"Okay..." Malfoy hob seine geschlossene Hand und schien noch einmal tief durchzuatmen.

"Findest du nicht auch, dass mir Rot überhaupt nicht steht!" platzte es dann aus ihm heraus und er öffnete seine Hand. Etwas rotgolden-gestreiftes fiel heraus. Es war die Gryffindorkrawatte.

"Wa...?" entfuhr es Harry unintelligenterweise und er starrte auf das Stück Stoff als wäre Voldemort im rosanen Tutu aufgetaucht und die Macarena tanzen würde.

"Ich meine, sie macht meinen Teint viel zu blass und ich sehe aus, als würde ich verbluten! Und dann dieses widerwärtige, warme Gold und-"

Harry schnappte sich Malfoys Handgelenk, die immer noch die Gryffindorkrawatte hielt und wild damit herumgestekulierte und küsste ihn einfach kurzerhand.

"Gnhmgbl." machte Malfoy, ließ den Arm mit der Krawatte fallen und lehnte sich in Harrys Kuss hinein.

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er gleich vergehen, als würden gleich die Engel vom Himmel steigen und das Hallelujah singen, zuckerrote Herzen auf ihn herabprasseln, weiße Flauschekaninchen herumhoppeln und das Paradies sich eröffnen und...

Dann öffnete Malfoy mit einem leichten Seufzen seinen Mund und etwas in Harry brannte durch. Er stürzte sich mit einem wilden Knurren auf den Slytherin in der Absicht ihn zu verschlingen, jeden noch so kleinen Fleck auf seiner Haut zu berühren, zum Lodern zu bringen bis nichts mehr von Malfoy übrig war, das nicht Harry gehörte.

Malfoy konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie Harry ihn auf sein Bett presste, die Handgelenke über seinem Kopf mit der rotgoldenen Krawatte zusammenband und schließlich anfing jeden noch so kleinen Zentimeter Haut des Slytherins genussvoll zu erkunden.

Der Blondhaarige antwortete auf jede seiner Taten mit einem kleinen Seufzen, Stöhnen oder Japsen und wand und räkelte sich unter Harrys Bewegungen. Er schien sich so fügsam unter Harrys Hand zu beugen, dass dies allein den Gryffindor an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.

Selbst wenn Malfoy keuchend und nach Luft schnappend unter ihm lag, sah er noch arrogant und elegant aus. Die zerzausten Haare, die ihm an der Stirn klebten, schienen, seidig wie immer, und verliehen ihm nur einen verdammt erotischen Hauch. Sein gesamter Körper war ein Kunstwerk von weichen Linien und harten Kanten, von vor Hitze brodelnden Polen und kühl gespannten Sehnen und einer endlosen Landschaft von elfenbeinfeiner Haut und silbern blitzenden, in Verlangen versunkenen Augen.

Harry keuchte auf vor lauter Faszination und gab dem possessiven Schrei in seiner Brust nach, der von ihm forderte, den Slytherin völlig Sein zu machen.

* * *

"Ich nehme das als Bejahung meiner Frage auf." sagte Malfoy, schwer atmend, als sie wieder aus dem Strudel von Verlangen auftauchten und es war so ein unanständiger Unterton in seiner Stimme, dass Harry ihn nochmals küssen musste. 

"Du hast keine Ahnung Malfoy." murmelte er und spürte er Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihn in die Matratze drückten... und dann dachte er gar nicht mehr.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Draco Malfoy zum Frühstück mit ordentlich gestylten Haaren und sauberen Umhängen und ließ sich neben Pansy Parkinson nieder. 

"Wer sind Sie, Fremder?" meinte diese und schaute ihn kritisch von oben bis unten an.

Zu Pansys allgemeiner Erleichterung sah sie, dass die Slytherinkrawatte wieder an ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz um seinen Hals geknotet war und auch, dass das Wappen am Umhang voller Stolz in Silber und Grün leuchtete.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen Parkinson." erwiderte Draco gelassen und goss sich mit einer theatralischen Bewegung seinen Tee in die Tasse.

"Keine Lust mehr als Löwe zu brüllen?" kommentierte Pansy schnippisch und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie schaute ihren zurückgekehrten Kameraden hoheitsvoll an.

"Du weißt doch, brüllen steht uns Malfoy nicht. Und hör auf meinen Blick zu imitieren." antwortete der Blonde hochnäsig.

Pansy ließ den aufgesetzten Blick fallen und versuchte, ein Stück seiner Orange zu stibitzen. Ein kleiner Kampf entbrannte um den Schnitz, der damit endete, dass das Mädchen gewann und sich die Orange grinsend in den Mund schob.

"Dann erzähl mal, wie war deine Erfahrung mit den Löwen?" fragte sie und versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen, obwohl sie innerlich darauf brannte zu erfahren, wie es ihrem Freund im Gryffindorturm ergangen war.

Draco ließ ein dramatisches Seufzen von seinen Lippen fallen, ließ Messer und Gabel sinken und kräuselte dann seine Nase.

"So gesehen war es eigentlich ziemlich langweilig." sagte er simpel und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Toast.

Parkinson schmollte. Damit war sie nicht mal im Entferntesten zufrieden gestellt. Doch dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ganz anderes auf.

"Draco, was sind das für gerötete Stellen an deinen Handgelenken?" fragte sie. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie sah, wie sich ein leichter Hauch von Zartrosa auf die Wangen ihres Freundes legte, obwohl er äußerlich vollkommen gelassen blieb.

"Na, hatten wir ein wenig Spaß?" gurrte sie amüsiert, doch zu ihrem Ärger blieb ihr Draco um eine Antwort verlegen. Es rauschte plötzlich eine erregte Welle von Tuscheln und Flüstern durch die Reihen von Schülern und man hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch. Eine Mädchenstimme kreischte kurz erschrocken und dann wanden und drehten sich alle Köpfe als Harry Potter sich dem Slytherintisch näherte.

Draco fing zufrieden an zu grinsen, als ein Schüler nach dem anderen begriff, was der ganze Aufruhr und Tumult bedeutete, und das Summen und Wispern der Stimmen wurde lauter.

Pansy fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf (Draco grinste immer noch wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte) als sich der Junge, der Lebte, sich ihren Plätzen näherte und sie eine... igrüne/i Krawatte und ein Slytherin-Emblem auf seiner Schuluniform entdeckte.

"Potter. Was bringt dich hierher?" fragte Malfoy trocken, musterte den Gryffindor mit einem lüsternen Blick und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen.

"Ich habe beschlossen, meinen Horizont zu erweitern." erwiderte Potter verschmitzt, seine grünen Augen funkelten frech und Pansy hätte schwören können, ein kleines Schnurren in seinem Tonfall zu hören.

"Ach wirklich?" erwiderte Malfoy und die beiden schienen sich für einen kurzen Moment hartnäckig in die Augen zu starren.

Dann, vor den Augen der gesamten Schule, rutschte Draco Malfoy, Lord der Slytherins und Malfoyerbe, ein wenig zur Seite und wies Potter mit einem kleinen Klapsen seiner Hand auf die Bank darauf, sich neben ihn zu platzieren.

Und Harry Potter, Goldener Junge von Gryffindor und gesamter Stolz der Zaubererwelt, ließ sich vor den Augen der gesamten Schule neben Malfoy nieder, schnappte sich ein Stück seiner Orange und grinste den anderen Jungen verdächtig an.

Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe und hob dann seine Hand - Pansy hätte schwören können, dass daraufhin die gesamte Schule den Atem anhielt - und packte Potter an seiner Krawatte.

"Ich muss sagen Potter, Grün steht dir wirklich außerordentlich gut." schnarrte der Slytherin mit einem Blitzen in den Augen. Dann uog er den Schwarzhaarigen an seiner Krawatte zu sich heran und presste einen gezielten Kuss auf dessen Lippen.

Mindestens ein Dutzend Hufflepuffs quietschten auf und fielen in Ohnmacht, die Ravenclaws begannen wie wild zu diskutieren, ob _das_ nicht vorausberechenbar gewesen war, die Gryffindors wurden entweder traumatisiert (außer diejenigen unglücklichen Seelen, die die vorherige Nacht Harrys Schlafsaal geteilt hatten) oder begannen panisch nach einem Tempo zu suchen (seltsamerweise konnte Ginny Weasley ihre Hausgenossinnen mit einem ganzen Haufen an Taschentüchern versorgen). Und die Slytherins..

Ja, die Slytherins grinsten nur hämisch über die Massenhysterie der anderen Häuser und klopften Malfoy insgeheim auf die Schulter, weil er es geschafft hatte, den Gryffindors ihren Paradepreis unterm Nagel wegzureißen.

Nach einer endlosen Zeit (so erschien es zumindest Ron, der ganz bleich und grünlich im Gesicht war und leise vor sich hinwimmerte. Hermione tätschelte beruhigend seine Hand) lösten sich Malfoys Lippen wieder von Harrys und er schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

"Und das war meine Orange."

_Ende._

XD

Ach du meine Güte, was habe ich denn da wieder verbrochen? X'D

Ich glaube ich sollte aufhören, Hyper-Go-Lucky Lieder beim Schreiben zu hören, das scheint sich extrem auf meine Schreiberei auszuwirken! glucks

Soviel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr beim Schreiben!#gg#

Ein ganz dickes und liebes Dankeschön an die Kommischreiber aus meinen anderen Stories. Ihr seid meine Inspiration! Eure Worte sind Balsam auf meiner Schreiberseele, vielen vielen lieben Dank!#verbeugt sich und schenkt jedem einen Offiziellen H/D Fankeks#

Und wie immer bleibt mir noch, meine 2 Taschentücher (frisch von Ginny Weasley gespendet, eins voller Tränen, das andere immer noch an die Nase gepresst) zu entsorgen und wieder in die (stinklangweilige und ausserdem völlig 'non-magical') Welt herab zu steigen, die nur von solchen Wesen wie Sabi-sama erhellt wird... #seufz#

Oh, und... ICH BIN BETA ICH BIN BETA ICH BIN BETA ICH BIN BETA zu kreischen #gg#!#den ersten Keks verdrück# - Sanna


End file.
